He never asked to go fetch her
by Psylocke
Summary: (All my adult stories are on my site)Not sure where its going. Logan/Jean/Scott are off to find a powerful mutant teen. I think its funny at points


Title: Why must I go?

Author: Lumamistic/Psylocke

[Email:Lumamistic8@aol.com][1]

Website: geocities.com/lumamistic

Rating: R: (for language)

Summary: Logan goes to find a mutant. I don't what to say to make a summary of this. It was 3 a.m. when I wrote this. I think its leading nowhere.

He never asked to go fetch her. All he wanted was a good Cuban cigar and relax in the day's sun but no another mutant in need. It seemed all his days were consumed with save that one or help the innocent. Now they were off to get some new mutant that Chucky said he wanted to help. "Do I really need to come?" 

"The Professor said so o.k. I'm not too please about you coming either." Scott turned in his seat on the train. Yep train. Had to be a train. Logan never thought that this little excursion would have to be on a damn train. He hated trains but didn't really know why. 

It was just something that kinda made him nervous. * Scared? You?* Jean had sensed his uneasiness and tried not to laugh at the idea of Logan grasping his seat with fear. * Red, ya know better than to sneak in my head. I'm not scared just don't like the idea of crashing into things going at high speeds. * A giggle escaped her lips and she decided it best to return to her magazine. 

The Professor had sent the three to bring the girl back to the mansion. So down to Washington D.C. they went and with little to go on finding her would be a problem. When they arrived the shock of the big city had taken Logan aback. "We'll never find her here." "The Professor said Cerebro had signaled a strong force near a school downtown near an abandoned factory." Jean examined the area with her mind and simply pointed north. 

School had just ended and a flood of high school students seeped through each exit. 

*Spread out. Meet back in twenty *, Jean placed in everyone's thoughts. Scott had decided his best luck was to try the front door but only met a big burly football player blocking his way. "Excuse me." The mound of muscle just stood there looking at him in a psychotic manner. "You alright?" 

The football player simply made a gurgling noise then grasped his head in pain. A red liquid gushed from his ears and nose then he suddenly fell on top of Scott's frightened body. "Shit!" Screams ran loudly through the crowd that had surrounded the scene in interest. 

"Get a fuckin' ambulance," someone had yelled and another helped Scott carry the kid to a bench. "What the hell happened, Scott?" Jean had emerged from the crowd pulling a small looking bald man who had a face of pure terror. "He just fell over and blood…the blood...came out!" Jean pulled the bald short man in front of her. "This Principal Burns is what I came to talk to you about. This girl needs our help she can't stay alone in this world without us. Can you please help us find her?" Her face said it all. Panic. Fear. Understanding.

"Yes, but don't you know who she is or what she looks like? I can't be of any help if I don't know." The ambulance arrived but to no avail. The boy had died. He was carried off and the group of bystanders subsided. "I'm sorry. Well….we don't really know who she is but if we could do a search of the kids I'm sure we can find her."

"Anything just find that monster who killed our quarterback." Jean threw him a harsh look then walked off towards the school.

Meanwhile……

Logan had heard the sirens but saw the others taking care of the situation. He had decided to take the side entrance and opened the door to find a deserted staircase leading up. The school was huge anyone could tell that by sizing it up outside He sniffed the air and breathed in a scent he knew all to well. Fear. It led him to a locked classroom and with a slash of his deadly claws the lock was gone. It was dark so he fumbled for the light switch. The rush of bright yellowish light hurt his eyes and a scream echoed in the room. "Come on out will ya?" From what he could tell it was a Chemistry lab and the smell of sulfuric acid entered his nostrils. _Cough. _"Fuck that stings!" He went out the door to catch a good breath when a flash of brunette slammed him into the wall. She was running toward the stairs. "Damn it! Wait!" He was too late and whiteness clouded his vision. He felt his head about to explode. It seemed as if walls were closing in on his brain and the pressure was too great even for a man like Logan. His ears screamed in pain and then a warm substance began to ooze down his neck. "Blood…uh." He passed out. 

When he woke up his head had eased. "You alright?" Scott was hovering in view and was smiling at his friend. "Looks like you met the child. Good job on first impressions. Did you even see if it was a girl or boy?"

"Yah, some little bitch. She hit me hard with some sort of attack." He reached up and touched his forehead.

"Weakass! Now get up and let's go to the hotel." Logan hadn't examined his surroundings until now and found he was in a hospital bed. "Why take me to the hospital? I've recovered from worse." The thought of Cyke carrying him into a hospital was a worse fate than death. "This isn't a hospital were in the nurse's room at the school. What you think we'd pay a bill for you! Get real you'll heal!" 

* Are you scared of hospitals too.*

"I an't scared of nuthing!" He got out of the cot and roamed for his shoes. "Let's find that bitch who knocked me out." Jean picked up a shoe and threw it at him. "She was frightened!" 

"Fine, let's just finish here. I got her scent." 

The next day the trio entered the packed hallways in search of their goal. Jean began scanning the kids. She would only do a slight scan as not to invade privacy but even with that she was still left with the residue of the young teenager's naughty thoughts. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and focused. After a minute she shook her head at Scott. He nodded and moved back down the opposite hall. 

* Either she knows I'm a telepath or she's not here.* Her message was sent across the school to its receiver. 

* She's here I can smell her. * 

He had caught the girl's scent when he had came to the stairs he found earlier. On the second floor, the hallway was empty due to classes proceeding. He held his nose into the air and took a deep breath. _Awe. The same sweet smell of that cunt._ He headed for a closed classroom and tried to peek into the room without being noticed. He saw a teacher in mid speech about something that the students didn't seem to keen on. Some boys in a group by the window were laughing about some note the class was passing around. On the other side he saw a girl looking rather anxious and thumbing her notebook. She was gorgeous. Long brown hair with a hint of blond down the front sides. She was short but perfectly built. Well toned muscular arms and breasts that were a good fit for his huge hands. Luscious red lips that he yearned to kiss and caress. Sharp features that ended creating a cute little chin. Her eyes were round sapphires sparkling in what little sun the window was giving. His eyes moved down from her black tee to her dark denim jeans. She was shaking her left leg and the other was tuck snuggly underneath her tight ass. Yep, that was the bitch that had knocked him out. He swore under his breath at the notion of lust pumping through him. He felt a need to keep watching her but soon found it impossible since one of the boys began pointing at him and the teacher let him in. 

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Umm… yeh I need to speak with that girl over there by the table." He raised his finger to his victim. "Miss. Elena Wilde, this man has come to talk to you." The young girl looked up at him and in a frenzy she stood up wrapped her arms around her and then vanished. Logan had seen puffs, poofs, and pluts but he had never seen that before. She disappeared but he could smell that she was still here. The room had quickly spreaded out from the table and scrambled to get out of the room. "She's gone!" The teacher screamed and fainted. If Logan were a nice man he would have caught her but oh well. 

The girl was still in the room but where? "Hey dammit, come on out I won't hurt ya. If anything it would be you causing the pain!" He closed the door behind him after a student dragged the unconscious body out of the room. He moved around the classroom making sure to search any area close to him. He raised his nose in the air. She was still in the corner. He slowly made his move. He could tell she was scared by the thick scent she was giving off. He reached out his hand and quickly grabbed her young body.

"Let me go!" She appeared out of her clear form. "Hold on! I'm here to help ya!" 

A silent force threw Logan on to the floor releasing his grip on woman instead her body was held fast to the wall against her will. "Jeanie! Talk some sense into her!"

"We won't hurt you. We want to help you understand you special gift." Jean stood in front of her and smiled gently to improve her good faith. "I know who ya are."

"So the bird talks can she sing?" Scott had stepped into the room with the principal behind him. "Come with us so we can talk." Jean released her and pushed forward Logan with her hand.

"This jerk is Logan. Back there is Scott and I'm known as Jean." The girl eyed the beast warily and stuck out her hand. "Elena Wilde. Keep your dog chain up please. I don't take kindly to threats." Logan sneered at her and walked out of the classroom. "Think you hurt his feelings, Miss. Wilde, not an easy thing to do from my experience." Scott flashed her his all American boy smiled and reached out his hand, "Scott Summers, we were sent here to find you. Why I'm not really sure mind telling me what exactly your mutant ability is?"

She took a deep breath and sat at the teacher's desk, naturally taking the commanding position. "You found the Roger didn't you. You saw what I can do if I put my mind to it."

"Some power thinking but from I've seen you've got some more." Elena sat forward and folding her hands and gave a knowing smile. "Isn't it said that its best to keep a card hidden from the game. What do I know of you people."

"Simple. Come with us and you'll see." Jean chose this moment to break her silence. She had watched the child sever Scott's questions. _Clever kid._

*Exactly, Jean. Clever not stupid. * 

"Well for one thing, Scott, she's a telepath."

To be continued…..

I have no idea where this is going. Just began typing and typing. I'm not really sure if I like it that much. Got stuck at the end so I ended this chapter. If you would like to ask for the rights of this story to finish just email me. But please email me if your going to use it because I like to see where my stuff is going. 

Lumamistic

   [1]: mailto:Email:Lumamistic8@aol.com



End file.
